¿Se olvidaron de mi?
by Sakura ii Albin A.P.S
Summary: [...] Creía que no me importaba, que daba igual sí me felicitaban o no, pero ahora que ha pasado medio día y que ninguno me halla felicitado me entristece. Se han olvidado de mi. /One-Shot. Regalo de cumpleaños para Canon888/ /OC x Kazemaru/ /¡Feliz cumpleaños!/


**_Hoy, 20 de mayo es el cumple de una amiga, Canon888. Y he querido regalarle este FanFic de su OC x Kazemaru. Espero que le guste, y a vosotros también. ¡Feliz cumple Canoon888!_**

 ** _Declaimer:_**

 _·Inazuma Eleven no es de mi propiedad. El anime/video-juego pertenece a LEVEL-5._

 _·Alicia Afuro, tampoco es de mi propiedad, la OC es propiedad de **Canon888**_

 _·Albin Drago es el único OC presente en este FanFic de mi propiedad._

 _·La porta la realicé yo, el fondo es de mi total invención, mientras que la postura de los personajes es una base. (No me acuerdo de donde la saque -3- Pero era de Kazemaru junto a un OC)_

 ** _Vocabulario:_**

 ** _·Inachat:_** _"aplicación" que aparece en los juegos de Inazuma Eleven Go y Chrono stone. Tiene el mismo funcionamiento que el **WhatsAPP**_

 ** _·InazuKart:_** _nombre inventado_ _sin copyrai para bercionar un juego real._

* * *

 _ **¿Se olvidaron de mi?**_

···

De nuevo, como en esta ultima semana, la voz de Haruna al otro lado de la puerta me despertó. Hace una semana comenzó la concentración del _Inazuma Japan._ Se va a celebrar un nuevo FFI, y ahora nosotros nos preparamos para participar y volver a ganarlo.

Como estas ultimas mañanas, hago lo de siempre. Agarro una toalla y salgo del cuarto para ir al baño del fondo a la derecha. El baño para las chicas. Después de todo sería raro si no estuvieran separados, compartir el baño con todos los chicos sería raro, más a la hora de ducharse y eso...

A entrar en el baño encuentro a Albin con la cara apoyada contra el espejo, y sorpresa: ¡esta durmiendo! Tan normal en ella. Sin hacerle mucho caso me pongo enfrente del otro espejo, y abro el grifo del agua. Ahora que esta congelada le salpico un poco en la cara.

―¡Ah! ―Gritó alterada al tiempo que golpeaba su cara para quitar las gotas de agua, seguro que pensaba que era otra cosa.

No pude evitar reír, sus gritos y manotazos en su cara eran demasiado cómicos.

―¡No tiene gracias! Quería dormir más... ―Hizo un puchero, se suponía que tenía que ser mona esa cara, pero... va hacer que no.

―Haberte quedado en la cama.

Para que habría dicho nada. Esa pequeña frase le fue bastante escusa para contar a gritos, con movimientos y exageraciones lo que había pasado. Por lo visto Natsumi fue quien la despertó, y digamos que no lo hizo de un modo tan amigable como hace conmigo Haruna o Aki. Nos lavemos la cara y nos aseemos un poco, después de todo ducharse era estúpido, tras el desayuno y tras unos minutos empezaría el entrenamiento.

Entre en mi habitación y comencé a buscar mi celular... aaah, soy estúpida. El entrenador nos quito los aparatos electrónicos. Por lo visto algunos de los chicos, estaban hasta tarde chateando en el _Inachat'_ , o en diferentes redes sociales. Ha sido la escusa perfecta para quitarnos todos nuestro aparatos electrónicos _**"Así solo pensareis en los entrenamientos"**_ ¿Enserio, entrenador? ¡Quiero mi celular, mi latop, y mis consolas! ¡Pienso más en ellas ahora que no las tengo que antes! … estúpido ser humano...

···

El desayuno ya ha terminado y es hora de entrenar. Todos nos encontramos en la cancha frente a la secundaria Raimon. Como de costumbre calentaba junto a Kazemaru. A diferencia de los anteriores días, y otras veces que hemos calentado juntos se notaba distante, como sino quisiera estar a mi lado... eso me entristeció...

Aun que en secundaria estudiara en Raimon, junto a la mayoría. Ahora estoy en una preparatoria distinta junto a mi hermano; Afuro. Ya, no es una gran revelación. Ambos tenemos el cabello largo y rubio, aun que yo tengo la piel un poco más morena y los ojos azules, no es motivo para que los demás piensen que no somos hermanos, en vedad nos parecemos mucho. No somos mellizos, él es mayor por un años, pero aun así nos parecemos mucho, misterio de la genética. Digo yo.

Desde la banca, esperando a que el entrenador se decida a cambiarme por alguno de mis compañeros, no puedo evitar seguir con la mirada a Kazemaru. Estamos jugando un pequeño partido como final de la practica, como no eramos suficiente es un partido de siete contra siete, y hacer dieciséis dos jugadores tenemos que estar en la banca. Puesto que ocupamos Fudo y yo. Aunque Kazemaru no lleve el balón soy incapaz de dejar de mirarlo. Decir que desde el primer segundo que le vi comenzó a gustarme es pasarse. Pero si es verdad que después de unos meses comencé a sentir algo más que amistad hacia ese chico de cabello azul amarrado en una coleta. Y ahora, después de dos años, y uno sin verle todo los días, puedo confirmar que estoy enamorada de él. Aun que sé que él no siente lo mismo por mi. No me lo ha dicho con palabras, pero el echo de que le halla insinuado algo y que él no me hiciera caso, me hace sospechar que es así.

···

Como es normal, tras el entrenamiento de la mañana tocaba almorzar, después unas horas de descanso y hacer lo que quisiéramos. Claro... ¡¿Cómo quiere que hagamos lo que queramos si nos quita los aparatos electrónicos!? Enserio, nunca entrenador a este entrenador nuestro.

Aburrida de girar en la cama, lanzar un balón de soccer al techo o contra la pared para después agarrarlo, jugar a solas al: _tres en raya._ Hablar frente al ventilador con este encendido, releer los pocos mangas que traje, decidí bajar a la sala, seguro que alguien estaría allí. Según comencé a bajar las escaleras escuche la voz de Natsumi protestando, después la voz de Albin diciendo: _meh._ Y unas carcajadas inundaron la planta baja, en el justo momento que entre. Fuyupe, Haruna, Aki y Albin no paraban de reír mientras que Natsumi se notaba enojada. No sé que habrá pasado, pero si Albin esta con ella seguro que es por su culpa el enojo de Natsumi, ella y Kogure son capaces de enojar a cualquiera.

―Hola chicas. ―Salude una ves sus risas bajaron un poco el tono mientras me acercaba a ellas.

Vale... esto es raro. Todas menos Albin me miraron sorprendida, la primera solo continuó riendo mientras intentaba saludarme, esto es normal, lo raro es que las demás se hubieran callado de repente y mirado de esa forma. ¿Qué pasa?

―Hola Alicia. ―Acabo hablando Haruna con una sonrisa.

―Bueno... ¿qué os contáis?

Ellas cuatros se miraron sin saber que decir, estaba claro: Ocultaban algo. Pero qué.

―Nada interesante. Solo que: ¡Sin internet me voy a volver laca! ―Gritó Albin mientras revolvía su cabello negro haciendo que en la parte superior le apareciera algo parecido a unas orejas de gato.

―Como si no lo estuvieras ya. ―Protesto Natsumi mientras hacía un extraño ruido con la boca.

No pude evitar reír, ni yo ni ninguna de las otras. Su cara, sus gestos con las manos y monosílabos extraños que salían de su garganta eran suficiente para hacernos reír. Tome asiento junto a ellas y comencemos hablar de lo primero que se nos venía a la cabeza, pero en el momento que la conversación llegó al tema moda desconecte, no me interesa mucho ese tema, en verdad lo veo innecesario. Por ejemplo, hace unos meses comenzó hacer lo mejor del mundo llevar lentes con la montura gruesa, antes era motivo de burlas llevar esas gafas, no entiendo la moda, ni creo entenderla. Mire a una de las paredes encontrado el calendario, estaba algo alejado por lo que tuve que entrecerrar los ojos y fijarme mucho para poder ver el día que era. Esto tampoco lo entiendo. ¿Por qué los miopes, -como yo- con solo eso conseguimos "ver mejor" algo que esta lejos? Hay tantas cosas que no entiendo. Es diecinueve de Mayo, por lo que mañana sera mi cumpleaños, no le doy mucha importancia a eso, en verdad solo es un día normal, solo un día donde cumplo un año más viviendo en este mundo. No es para tanto.

 _···_

Comenzó el entrenamiento de la tarde, y como en la mañana note extraño a kazemaru con migo, pero no solo a él, la mayor parte del equipo se comportaban del mismo modo. Esto era muy raro. ¿No sera por qué mañana es mi cumpleaños, no? Eso explicaría porque las chicas se callaron de golpe cuando me vieron entrar, estarían discutiendo sobre algo de la fiesta y en ese momento entre yo... nah, ¿cómo va hacer eso? Jajajaja, a veces me sorprende el modo en el que pienso. Una fiesta sorpresa, jajaja, que cosas. Si llegarán acordarse de que es mi cumple solo me felicitarían, lo normal. Tampoco es como si quisiera algo más.

···

Un nuevo día, un día tal y como el anterior. No penséis que estoy cansada de la concentración, todo lo contrario. Pero si es verdad los días antes del sorteo son muy tranquilo e iguales. Levantarse por la mañana, desayunar, entrenar, almorzar, descansar, volver a entrenar, ducharse, cenar, pasar un rato con todos mis amigos y a la cama. Al final uno se cansa de la rutina.

Una ves aseada y vestida con el chandal baje al comedor para el desayuno, cuando entre salude, ninguno se inmuto, alguno me saludaron con la mano o me sonreían, pero seguían con sus conversaciones. Um... me senté en uno de los puestos al lado de la ventana, en la mesa donde siempre me sentaba junto a Kazemaru, Albin y Fubuki, pero ninguno había bajado aun. Me quede mirando la ventana, desviando cada poco tiempo la vista a la puerta, lugar por donde algunos de los "tardones" comenzaban aparecer. Entraban saludando y como hicieron con migo, algunos saludaban con la mano y otros solo sonreían. Volví a mirar por la ventana, y solté un suspiro.

―No sabía que ahora eras tan melancólica.

¡Esa voz! Aparté la vista del cristal y mire a mi espalda viendo al dueño de esa voz, sonrisa, ojos castaños, cabello azul y toda esa personalidad tan maravillosa que me tenía enamorada, amor que solo conozco yo.

―¿Te sucede algo? ―Me preguntó con cierto tono de preocupación mientras tomaba asiento frente a mi.

―No... solo pensaba en mis cosas. ―Conteste con tranquilidad y una sonrisa.

―Que bueno. No soportaría verte triste.

¿¡Espera qué!? ¿He escuchado bien? Note como mis mejillas comenzaban a quemar. Quise preguntarle porque había dicho eso. Pero los gritos de Albin silenciaron mis palabras, y una ves junto a nosotros me daba vergüenza preguntarle. No puede ser más inoportuna esta cría.

···

Como ya comente: un día normal. Practica de la mañana: normal. Y el almuerzo exactamente igual, tranquilo y teniendo cuidado de que Kogure no se acercara a nuestras comidas. Y ahora en el tiempo de descanso estoy en mi habitación. No tengo ni idea porque, pero no me encuentro tan animada como de costumbre... en verdad si lo sé. Creía que no me importaba, que daba igual sí me felicitaban o no, pero ahora que ha pasado medio día y que ninguno me halla felicitado me entristece. Se han olvidado de mi. Comprendería que lo hicieran si estuviéramos lejos, después de todo cada uno tiene su vida y su problemas, pero estando todos juntos después de dos años -sin contar la reunión que tuvimos tras la graduación en Raimon- ¿de verdad que se olvidaron de mi?

Abrase con fuerza mi peluche de dinosaurio. Lo tengo desde pequeña y siempre viaja con migo cuando el trayecto es largo. Nunca sé lo que me puede pasar, y él es en la persona que más puedo confiar para contarle mis secretos, preocupaciones o inseguridades, después de todo estoy segura que no se lo podrá contar a nadie.

···

Ya duchada y vestida con unos simples pantalones cortos blancos y una camiseta de color lima, me deje caer en la cama. Estaba agotada, la practica fue un poco más dura que de costumbre, y que no estuviera en mi mejor momento mental también ayudaba. Suspiré, hay que ver la manía que le cogido a suspirar en el día de hoy.

Aun tumbada en la cama pude notar como el tiempo pasaba, miraba embobada el movimiento de las agujas del peque reloj apoyado e la mesa. Como echo de menos mis vide-juegos, mi celular, y anime. Inevitablemente el tiempo seguía pasando y esto comenzaba a extrañarme, ya ha pasado media hora de la hora habitual para la cena, es raro que no halla escuchado a Haruna o alguna de las demás llamándonos para bajar a cenar. Y como si me hubieran leído el pensamiento, dos golpes dados en mi puerta llamaron mi atención.

―¿Si?

―Alicia, la cena ya esta lista.

Era Fuyupe. Solté un cansado suspiro antes de responder un: "Ahora bajo". Enserio, ¿qué tengo hoy con los suspiros?

Entre en el comedor y exactamente igual que en la mañana, cada uno con su conversaciones y yo me fui al lugar de siempre, esta ves mis tres compañeros de mesa ya estaban en su lugar. Me senté sonriendo e intento averiguar de que hablaban. Por lo visto una nueva Hissatsu.

―¿A ti que te parece, Alicia? ―Me preguntó Fubuki con su típica tranquilidad y amabilidad.

―Bueno... si logran coordinarse seguro que os sale algo interesante. Viento, hielo y fuego... parece una combinación algo rara, pero interesante.

Conteste con sinceridad, y con solo esas pocas palabras Albin se volvió un poco más imperativa que de costumbre, si eso era posible. Les escuche hablar de como podrían hacerla, no le tome mucha importancia a eso, más lo hacia en Kazemaru. Quería confesarme, quitarme este peso de encima. Pero no quiero que nuestra amistad se vea afectada, y tampoco me atrevo por lo de ayer, vale, hoy a vuelto a actuar como siempre, pero ¿y sí vuelve a comportarse de ese modo tras mi confesión? Creo que no lo soportaría...

···

―Las doce y un minuto...

Susurre con pereza cobijada bajo las sábanas de mi cama mientras observaba con dificultad el reloj de la mesa. Es definitivo se olvidaron de mi. Agarré la parte superior de la sábana al tiempo que giraba quedando mirando la pared, cerré los ojos para viajar al país de los sueños.

…...

…...

…...

…...

….

..

-PAM-

¡Que había sido eso! Un fuerte ruido hizo que abriera los ojos de golpe, encontrándome con solo oscuridad. Espere que mi vista se acostumbrara a la oscuridad observando mi alrededor. Puede que solo se cayera algo. Me tranquilizare ami misma con ese pensamiento. Me volví a tumbar y volví a cerrar los ojos.

―¡Alicia!

―¡Ha!

Grite mientras me reincorporaba viendo asustada a la persona que había entrado gritando mi nombre. Me segué por unos segundos ya que la luz apareció de repente. Poco a poco comencé a ver la cara asustada de Albin desde la puerta.

―¿Albin? ¿Qué pasa? ―Pregunté adormecida y algo preocupada, no es normal que aparezca de ese modo y más con esa cara.

―¡Ven, corre! ―Dijo mientras me agarraba del brazo y me sacaba de la cama.

―¿¡Qué demonio!? ¿Me quieres decir qué co**nes pasa!?

Creo que fue inútil preguntar ya que comenzó a tirar de mi sin decir nada. Por un momento pensé que sería una de sus bromas junto a Kogure, pero su cara de preocupación, que me lleve arrastras sin darme explicaciones me hizo tirar a la basura esa idea. Salimos del edificio central y aun tirando de mi me llevo cerca del gimnasio de la secundaria.

―¿¡Me quieres decir que esta pasando!? ―Acabe estallando antes de entrar en el edificio.

Se detuvo y me miró con miedo, en ese momento me fije más en el lugar, estaban las luces encendida. ¿por qué lo estaban? Este día es real mente raro.

―¡No hagas preguntas y sígueme! ―Me gritó mientras apretaba mi mano.

No habría dejado que me siguiera guiando por donde quisiera si no hubiera sido por esas lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos. Esto no tenía sentido por ningún lado. ¿por qué aparecía de ese modo en mi habitación? ¿Por qué me traía hasta aquí sin darme explicaciones? ¿Por qué estaban encendidas estas luces? Y ¿por qué lloraba? ¿Qué demonios había pasado mientras dormía? ¿Tendría que ver con el ruido de antes? ¿Y sí le había pasado algo a alguno de nuestro compañeros? ¿Y sí le había pasado algo a Kazemaru? En el poco camino que nos quedaba por recorrer se agolparon todos esos pensamientos en mi mente, haciendo que una ves dentro del lugar no supiera que hacer, pensar, decir o gesticular.

―¡SORPRESA!

Mire incrédula a mi alrededor. Todo el equipo se encontraba allí mirándome con una sonrisa. Enfrente una mesa con algunas botellas de refrescos y algunos platos con distintas comida llamada "basura". Lo que más me sorprendió fue lo que gritaron y la pancarta que había al fondo. "Felicidades Alicia"

···

En verdad no sabía si abrazar a todos o comenzar a dar guantadas. Aun no puedo entender como se le ocurrió esta idea, bastante buena, pero muy rara.

―Ey, ¿qué haces aquí a solas?

A escuchar esa voz con ese tono de alegría, no pude evitar sonreír. Se colocó a mi lado y me miro con una sonrisa.

―Me apetecía estar un poco aquí a fuera.

Sonrió al tiempo que se sentaba a mi lado en el suelo. La puerta estaba abierta dejando escuchar la música y algunas protestas de los de dentro. Aparte de preparar un poco de comida y algunos refrescos, trajeron el televisor del comedor para conectarlo a una consola de alguno de ellos. Competían entre ellos sobre quien ganaba más batallas o carreras. Yo misma gane unas cuantas careras antes de salir a tomar el aire, después de todo soy una experta en _InazuKart''._ Estábamos en silencio, mirando al frente, cada poco tiempo le miraba de reojo, en verdad aun me pregunto porque dijo eso en el desayuno, y por qué se tomo tantas molestias en preparar toda esta fiesta.

Se inventaron el castigo de los aparatos tecnológicos por las largas conversaciones en el _InaChat_ para que ese calendario trucado fusionara. Bueno... creo que tendría que comenzar desde el principio. Dos semanas antes de concentrarnos, cuando nos avisaron de que _tal_ día teníamos que estar aquí, Kazemaru se percato que a la semana y poco sería mi cumpleaños. Hablo con la mayoría, ya que están en la misa preparatoria, y les dijo de preparar una fiesta sorpresa. Pues de una cosa a otra, -porque ni yo entiendo como llegaron a esta idea- llegaron a la conclusión de que sin un celular, o cualquier aparato electrónico nos he "imposible" saber con firmeza que día, refriendote a número, es de la semana. Y aquí comenzó su largo plan. Hicieron un calendario con las fechas mal, dejando un día por delante del que era en realidad. ¿No lo entendéis, verdad? Tranquilos, yo tampoco lo hice a la primera. Hoy es Miércoles veinte de Mayo, ahora misma, ahora que son la una de la madrugada. Mientras que el calendario del comedor dice que es Miercoles veintiuno de Mayo. Y yo que creía que solo pensaban en fútbol soccer. Una ves que "el entrenador" nos prohíbe utilizar los aparatos solo quedaba hacer que creyera que era el día que no correspondía, cosa que fue fácil ya que todos conocían el plan.

A recordar todo esto comencé a reír, haciendo que la mirada confundida de Kazemaru se posara en mi. Con unos movimientos de la mano quise decirle que no era nada.

―Solo recordé vuestro plan y.

No pude continuar hablando ya que las carcajadas ganaron llevándose ellas el protagonismo. Creo que mi risa contagio a Kazemaru ya que el comenzó a reír. Creando un circulo sin fin de carcajadas, no había forma de que parasemos de reír, su risa hacía que yo riera más, y la mía provocaba lo mismo en él. No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos así pero por fin comencemos a controlarnos, haciendo que poco a poco disminuyeran. Apoye mi espalda contra la pared y deje caer mi cabeza sobre el hombro de Kazemaru mientras volvía a la normalidad mi respiración. En ese momento su risa se callo en seco, creo que le molestó que apoyara mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Me aparté un poco de él mientras miraba en otra dirección.

―¿Por qué te alejas?...

Logre escucharle aunque lo susurro muy bajo. Volteé a mirarle, encontrando su mirada castaña, la cual no podía dejar de mirar. Ninguno dijimos nada, solo nos quedemos en silencio, mirándonos. Estaba perdida en su mirada, como si un hechizo me impidiera dejar de mirarle, que por otro lado no me molesta.

―Te quiero.

No sé que ha pasado, pero el se acaba de sorprender. Quien sabe porque lo hizo, o que esta diciendo, este hechizo solo me deja ser consiente de su hermosa mirada, nada más. ¡ESPERA UN MOMENTO! ¿¡Qué acabo de decir!? Mis mejillas comenzaron a quemarme como nunca, uno; por lo que dije en voz alta, y ese estúpido hechizo me impidió contener, y dos; que sus labios están a escasos milímetros de los míos. Notó como nuestras respiraciones se entrelazan, como mi corazón esta apunto de salir corriendo y no parar por nada. Sujetó con delicadeza mi rostro al tiempo que lo acariciaba del mismo modo con su pulgar. Lentamente fue cerrando sus ojos, susurró algo que me hizo abrir más de lo normal mi ojos y entre abrir mi boca por la sorpresa.

―Y yo te amo.

Acortó la distancia uniendo nuestros labios, introdujo su lengua en mi boca. No hice nada, solo me quedo inmóvil, todos los pensamientos que se acumulaban en mi cabeza me impedían entrelazar mis dedos tras su nuca y corresponder a ese beso que llevaba tanto tiempo esperando. En cuestiones de milésimas deje de pensar, mi cerebro se desconectó y dejo que la pasión tomara las riendas, dejando que mi cuerpo se moviera solo, colocando mis manos tras su nuca y entrelazándolas al tiempo que comenzaba a corresponder a ese beso tan ansiado, ese que me sabía a gloria.

Quería seguir disfrutando de ese sabor, de esa descarga eléctrica que recorrió mi cuerpo, pero para que este siga viviendo necesita aire, cosa que comenzaba a faltar. Despacio, dejando claro que ninguno queríamos separarnos lo hicimos, aun que solo unos centímetro, lo justo para volver a recuperar una respiración normal. levanté la vista en busca de su mirada, una ves la encontré ambos comencemos a reír, yo por los nervios, él, ni idea. Deje de reír una ves note sus manos en mi cintura haciendo que nos volviéramos a junta, le mire con una sonrisa mientras que el se inclinaba un poco para apoyar su frente en la mía.

―Te amo, Alicia Afuro.

···

No puedo parar de sonreír, pensar que el chico que me gusta me corresponde, y que planeó todo esto de la fiesta sorpresa para tener una escusa para hacerme su regalo, su declaración, hace que no pueda parar de sonreír. Según lo que me dijo cuando aun estábamos a fuera, tras tener todo planeado para que creyera que se habían olvidado de mi y darme la sorpresa, quiso pensar en un regalo que me encantara y no nunca olvidara. Tras mucho pensar y de tirar muchas ideas a la basura acabo tomando el valor para confesar lo que sentía por mi. " _ **Para bien o para mal, seguro que lo recuerdas**_ " Me confeso.

―Oye, tortolitos. ¿Qué tal si os decidí de una ves? ―Protestó Midorikawa mientras golpeaba su celular contra su muñeca. Seguro que estaba pensando algo como: " **Venga, poneros para que os eche la foto. Que son las dos de la madrugada, y aun hay que recoger todo esto. ¡A ver quien es el listo que se levanta a la** **primera!** **"**

―No seas impaciente. ―Dijo Kazemaru mientras pasaba su mano por mi espalda hasta posarla en mi cintura. Le miré con una sonrisa mientras hacía la misa acción.

―¿Corazón? ―Le pregunte mientras le mostraba mi mano libre con la formaba de una "c", el asintió mientras me sonreía y hacía la misma forma con su mano. Uniéndolas formando un corazón con ellas, miremos al frente con una sonrisa.

Midorikawa nos hizo un gente para indicarnos que iba a echar la foto, nuestra primera foto como pareja.

Kazemaru tenía razón; para bien, o para mal, voy a recordar por siempre mi décimo sexto cumpleaños.

 ** _~FIN~_**

* * *

 _ **¿horrible? ¿Normalito? ¿Pésimo? ¿Sera mejor que deje de escribir?**_

 ** _Cualquier cosa que quieran decir sera bien recibida ^.^_**

 ** _Cualquier cosa que no entendieron también pueden comentarla en los comentarios o en un MP, estaría encantada de solucionarles sus dudas._**

 ** _Espero que os halla gustado, en especial a ti Canon888, Feliz cumpleaños._**


End file.
